The present invention relates to flatwire conductive systems and method and to methods and devices for repairing and replacing portions of the flatwire conductive systems.
Flatwire conductors are being proposed and developed for automotive applications to increase valuable packaging space. The continuous and totally integrated interconnect network has eliminated conventional interconnect nodes where easy repairs and reworks were performed.
The lack of practical repair/rework methods has slowed the application of flatwire technology. Therefore, a strategy for reworking, repairing and upgrading flatwire systems is critical to the implementation of the technology, The necessary equipment and operational procedures for the rework and repair should provide an electrical and mechanical joint of equal or greater quality as compared to the original system.
Furthermore, a new and improved system and method for repairing flatwire systems should address the challenges of (a) working with substrate materials which typically degrade at temperatures commonly used to form solder joints, (b) working in the service field, (c) providing an accelerated joining process thereby preventing damage to the plastic substrate, (d) joining various polyesters, polyamides and other polymeric substrate materials having various trace geometries and interconnected materials (i.e. solder), and (e) preventing ignition of flammable vapors during the repair process.
In an aspect of the present invention a method for reworking, repairing and upgrading flatwire technology is provided. Furthermore, a repair tool for reworking and/or repairing the flatwire is provided for creating subsequent electrical and mechanical joints of equal or greater quality as compared to the original system.
In an embodiment of the present invention, a heater, a heating blade, a power controller, a tool assembly, an inerting system, a cooling system, a flatwire cassette, a tool material, a flatwire material, an upgrade/repair procedure and various other aspects for rapidly heating flatwire two join two separate portions of the flatwire is provided.
The present invention addresses the challenges of working with substrate materials which typically degrade at temperatures commonly used to form solder joints.
The soldering tool of the present invention is a portable, lightweight unit that can be used in the field, for automotive and aerospace applications.
The soldering tool uses a rapid peak temperature rise with feedback control and a controlled contact mechanism for adjoining the flatwire (with or without a patch) for the purpose of establishing a metallurgical interconnection. The joining process is accelerated to occur in a brief time (less than 1 second) in order to not damage the plastic substrate.
A heat pulse waveform is provided by the soldering to be used with polyester, polyimide and other polymeric substrate materials, various trace geometries and interconnect materials (i.e. solder).
An inerting system is also provided to prevent ignition of flammable vapors around the heater during repair. The system maintains an oxygen level which is below 5 percent. The system also maintains cooler exterior tool surfaces.